Too See, Too Know
by Lord Archive
Summary: The matriarch of the Li clan reflects upon the future she sees for her son.


**To See, To Know**

_By: Lord Archive_

All characters contained here are from Card Captors Sakura and belong to the wonderful girls at Clamp. This fict is not to be used for profit. All rights reserved.

This is set during the middle of Card Captors Sakura Movie 1.

* * *

The matriarch of the Li clan sighed as she walked through her house. Her thoughts were on her houseguests. She then stiffened and looked over at a plotted plant. "You can come out, Cerberus. We are alone."

The plant bristled a bit before an odd looking, winged, stuffed animal floated out from behind some leaves. It scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hiya."

"Hello," she replied evenly. "It's been a long time since you've been at this house, has it not?"

The flying plushy glanced around. "I thought this place looked familiar." It then looked intently at the woman. "I saw your divination of Sakura. You didn't tell her everything, did you?"

Li moved to a window and stared over her estate's garden. "That is a problem with seeing into the future: knowing what to say and what not to say about it. There is something she must realize, but to tell her more would risk the power of that realization."

"I see." Cerberus nodded. "What else did you see?"

The woman carefully brushed her long black hair behind her ear. "Many things. Not all of them dealing with the water sorceress. I know of the trials that await Kinomoto. I know what Yue's judgement will be and of the ordeal that will follow." She gave the guardian beast a look of sorrow. "Great power is an invitation to hardship, especially in Hong Kong... where Kinomoto shall spend most of her life."

"EH?" Cerberus cried out.

Li smirked slightly. "I know she currently loves another, but in time her heart shall move to my son." She let out a hollow laugh. "Meiling already suspects this, and Syaoran has yet to realize it, but he is already in love with her."

The guardian's eyes were wide in shock. "No wonder that brat sticks around like used bubblegum!"

"Indeed." Li sighed, seeming to become very tired and her age showing through her youthful looks. "I so want to look upon Kinomoto as the young girl she is. Carefree and so delightfully innocent." Her hands clenched into fists. "Yet I see what she will become. Challenge after challenge awaits her. Her remaining days of childhood will be all too brief. Her naivete will be but a memory. The typical problems of life will become a relief to her. And in less than twice her age she will sit in this garden holding her baby... my grandchild."

The woman glared at the moon as if it was the source of her problems. "For all the trials she will face, Syaoran will be right there beside her. 'May you live an interesting life' is a curse and together they will know it. He will face the most heartbreaking sorrows and endure suffering beyond imagination because of her. And there is no way for me to protect him against it." She pounded on the window frame with her fist. "If I were to stop him, take him away from her, I would be robbing him of experiencing life, from feeling the greatest of joys."

Cerberus mulled over the words of the Li matriarch. "Ya know, even Clow wasn't a hundred percent accurate with his predictions."

Li nodded. "Yet they came true often enough. Kinomoto may not face all the challenges I have foreseen. I am not certain how old she will be when she gives birth to my grandchild, whether it's when she's twenty, eighteen, sixteen or even THIRTEEN." She shook her head. "Mark my words, Cerberus: Kinomoto's adventures will not end with the cards and my son will be with her to face them."

The miniature guardian nodded reluctantly. "There's no way I can let her know about any of this."

"Yes," Li agreed. "Much as you've kept Yue a secret from her."

Any reply Cerberus might've had died as a presence approached. "Sakura's coming."

The Li matriarch nodded and quietly walked off.

"Later," Cerberus called out in a stiff whisper.

Just as Li disappeared down one hallway, a young eleven-year-old girl appeared from another.

"Kero-chan?" The brown-haired girl called out as quietly as she could.

"Over here, Sakura-chan," Cerberus replied and immediately felt the glare from the girl's emerald eyes.

"What are you doing, Kero-chan?" Sakura demanded.

"Just wandering around a bit. Thinking back to when Clow lived here," the diminutive guardian replied sheepishly. "Though it's changed some since I was last here centuries ago."

The girl scowled fiercely. "More likely trying to find the kitchen. What if someone spotted you?"

Cerberus waved his little arms. "Sakura-chan, I was doing nothing of the sort and no one saw me."

"We're going back to bed. Now." The young girl turned around and walked back towards her room, with the flying plushy floating dejectedly behind her.

The Li matriarch stepped back into the hallway, watching them leave. A bittersweet smile appeared on her face as she saw not just the girl and guardian, but also a young woman with a pouting son that will walk this same hallway in the years to come.


End file.
